


Movie Night / Lights Out

by kirene451



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirene451/pseuds/kirene451
Summary: Despite their busy schedule, Yoon and Mino decided to spend the night watching movies. Everything was going well, until...This story was originally posted of AFF (November 2020). It is the revised and extended version of a fic I posted as an Halloween special on AFF.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Movie Night / Lights Out

To say that October was a busy month would be an understatement. It had already been the case in the past two or three years, but this year in particular, between Yoon's drama filming, and Mino's upcoming comeback, it seemed all the boys did was running from one place to another, from sets to studios, never having time to breathe.

So when Mino suggested they should spend a chill night watching movies together before their job swallows them whole for weeks and weeks to come, Yoon was more than happy to accept.

Arriving home after filming on this rainy and very windy Wednesday night, Yoon took a quick shower and snuggled into a pair of sweats and a hoodie, before bidding Thor farewell again for the evening.

Straight away upon entering Mino's place, he stumbled into a sea of shoes scattered in the entrance. He swore in his breath, trying not to fall and spread all the way down on the floor, but he couldn't also hold in his little laugh, thinking how, only a couple of years back, Jinu would have been utterly appalled at the sight of the complete mess left by this tornado named Mino.

"Mino-ya! Do you want to kill someone?" he yelled as he made his way to the kitchen.

Mino's head popped out of the bathroom door.

"Ya! What are you even nagging about?" he mumbled, his toothbrush dangling in his mouth.

Yoon opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water.

"I mean it looks like you're hiding at least a hundred people in your place by the number of shoes jumbled in the lobby. I almost killed myself tripping over them."

Yoon heard the water running in the bathroom, accompanied by some indistinct grumbles, before Mino came out, wearing sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, his pink hair still wet from the shower. Yoon took a glance at his friend and realized how frail he looked when he wasn't performing his public persona. Seeing Mino like this made him think of the old days, when they were striving to success, back when they were kids struggling to be recognized. Wow, those hard days were so far behind them, and, yet, Yoon could still feel the hollow pain they left in his chest.

"I was supposed to clean that up," Mino apologetically said, joining Yoon in the kitchen. "But I got caught up in my schedule, and the cleaning lady was off duty this week."

He gave Yoon's shoulder a nudge.

"Didn't mean to kill you. But I'm glad to see you."

Yoon's face lighted up with a kind smile.

"Yeah, me too."

Mino looked at Yoon and smiled in his turn, genuinely happy to see his friend display some sign of content despite his visible weariness. He looked good, though, Mino thought, as he contemplated Yoon's new manly look —all thanks to his recent role—, his broad shoulders, his solid stance, his sharp jawline accentuating his strong neck. Indeed, Yoon looked good, Mino thought, and it stirred a little something in his stomach. A butterfly. Or maybe two. He felt the urge to trap Yoon in his arms and kiss his round smiling cheeks.

But he quickly snapped out of it. They weren't children playing in front of cameras anymore.

"I'll get my laptop. You can set up the drinks and the snacks if you want."

Mino pointed at the bags of stuff left on the counter before moving back to his room. Yoon opened up the plastic bags and took out packages of chips, a ton of candies and a bottle of red wine Mino bought.

"So it's a wine and chips kind of night?" Yoon shouted out when Mino came back with his computer and an HDMI cable.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice. Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, sure. But what's up with the bag of candies? You had a sugar crave?"

Mino chuckled, walking up behind Yoon to rest his chin on his friend's shoulder, his hands hovering over Yoon's hips, but not totally daring to touch the sides of his body. 

"It's Halloween soon. There were on display at the cashier. I couldn't resist."

Yoon smirked, pouring the gummies and the jelly beans in a bowl. He felt Mino's soft breathing so close to his ear. Yoon took a red gummy bear and pressed it against Mino's lips.

Mino opened his mouth, and his teeth sank in the jelly, slightly grazing Yoon's fingers. He was suddenly very tempted to taste the fingertips lingering on his lips too. But he chased that thought, and took a step back from Yoon.

"You know we won't be able to eat all this tonight, right?" Yoon said.

Mino shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

"I don't care. More for me later."

Yoon turned around in the kitchen, opening all the cupboards. Finally, on the tip of his toes, he tried to reach for the glasses of wine on the top shelf of a secluded cabinet.

"Why are your glasses so out of reach? Don't you often drink wine?" Yoon nagged, his fingers barely touching the stem of the glasses.

Mino laughed.

"It's because I usually use the ones that are drying next to the sink in permanence."

Yoon tsked and pouted, letting his hand fly down on his side.

"And you just had fun watching me stretch my arm like that for five minutes? Was I making a good show?"

Mino laughed at the sight of this annoyed Yoon, and took the bottle and the glasses in the living room.

"Come on. Stop nagging and bring the snacks."

He put down the wine on the table and wired up his laptop to the TV.

"What do you want to watch?"

Yoon hummed while pouring red wine in the tall glasses, trying not to spill alcohol into the bowls of chips and candy scattered on the table.

"Let's just scroll through the suggestions and choose... Unless you had a movie in mind?"

Mino sat on the couch next to Yoon.

"No, not really."

Yoon gave Mino his glass of wine and they cheered.

"To your drama," Mino said.

"To your album," Yoon added.

They both smiled shyly and drank. There was a silence. Yoon took another sip, letting it steep in his mouth before swallowing. He sank himself in the couch, bringing his feet up, leaning his head back on a cushion, his glass close to his chest.

"It's been a while, right?" Yoon finally said. "Since we had a little date like this, just the two of us chilling together? Without cameras. No need to wear makeup, or to dress up?"

"Yeah..." Mino sighed, drinking again from his glass before putting it down on the table. He lied down to his side, supported by his elbow on the arm rest, and brought his feet up on the couch against Yoon's feet. He closed his eyes for a moment and just appreciated the sensation of feeling Yoon's toes rub against his. It had been so hectic these days that the only fact of taking a minute to sit in his living room and sharing this minimal physical contact with Yoon seemed like a luxury.

"Are we sleeping or watching a movie?" Yoon's voice echoed in the room, followed by a muffled yawn. "Because I'm pretty sure we could enjoy a better setup if we're going to sleep. Like a bed or something."

Mino chuckled. Sure, he wouldn't mind sharing his bed with Yoon right now. But that wasn't the point of this movie night. Or was it? He opened his eyes. Yoon was looking at him with a slight smirk. Mino grabbed the computer mouse on the table and started scrolling down on the streaming app.

"I heard that movie is super good!" Yoon exclaimed when Mino passed down on a zombie movie.

Mino whined.

"But Seungyoon-ah, you know I don't like horror movies."

"Pleeeaase?" Yoon begged, doing that cute ugly face of his that Mino couldn't resist.

"Okay, okay." Mino mumbled, watching Yoon's pouting red lips stretched into a mischievous smile. He clicked on the thumbnail of the movie and adjusted the volume. "But I may scream and squeal a lot. Just so you know."

Yoon snorted, then moved on the couch to circle his arm around Mino's shoulders in a comforting manner. He leaned in and whispered against his ear.

"Just close your eyes and cover your ears if it's too much."

He moved back and laughed. Mino grunted, leaned over the table to take his glass of wine and drank up a large gulp.

As the credits rolled at the beginning of the movie, Yoon spoke up.

"In your opinion, amongst Jinu, Hoony, you and me, who would be the _final girl_ in a slasher movie?"

Mino chuckled.

"Jinu. For sure. Prettiest, smartest, last one standing."

"And who would die first?"

"Mmm... I don't know," answered Mino. "I'm not that familiar with horror movies. Jinu would be the _final girl_ for sure. Hoony would be the strong guy..."

"And you would be the dumb one and I would be the brain," jokingly added Yoon. "The smart guy that helps the final girl and dies at the end, helping her."

Mino laughed out loud.

"I may be the dumb one, but you're clearly the exhausting character, the one who keeps nagging everybody and dies first."

Yoon gasped, putting on his best insulted face.

"No, it's always the dumb one that dies first. That's you suggesting you and Hoony split to search the woods surrounding the cabin in the night."

Mino laughed again.

"Like I would do that. Me, in the woods, in the middle of the night. I thought you knew me better, Kang Leader."

Yoon let out a gentle chuckle, scooting closer to Mino, nesting his head against his shoulder.

"Oh, I do know you better," he said, as the film started. "I'm just messing with you," he added, pressing his lips on his bare skin of Mino's arm. This was pure teasing. Mino gulped and tried to stay somehow focused on the movie.

The movie was okay. Not too jumpy, just gore enough. The zombies' makeups were realistic and quite disgusting. After an hour or so, Yoon was lying down on his side, his head supported by a cushion against Mino's lap. Mino was hugging his fright out of a huge pillow. They finished the bottle of wine some time ago, and Yoon was thirsty again.

"Pause the movie," he said as Mino complied. "Do you have something else to drink?"

"I may have an already opened bottle of wine in the fridge from last night."

"I'll get it," Yoon answered while swiftly getting up. Mino watched Yoon walk to the kitchen, already missing the warmth of his body against his.

Yoon opened the refrigerator and grabbed the cold wine.

"Hey, if you had the choice between being a ghost, a vampire, a werewolf or a zombie, what would you be?" Mino asked out of the blue as Yoon came back to pour the red liquid in the glasses.

"Mmmm... I think I'd be a vampire," Yoon answered, lying back down in his spot on the couch against Mino's lap."Less chance of being exterminated, less chance of ruining your clothes too."

"But blood can be messy," Mino replied, a hand distractedly playing with Yoon's short hair."Why not a ghost?"

"Would be boring not being able to touch anything. Or anyone. Wouldn't it?"

Mino hummed, still faraway in his thoughts.

"I guess so."

Yoon turned his head to watch Mino's expression.

"And you? What would you be?" he asked in his turn.

Mino frowned, his fingers leaving Yoon's head to scratch his own.

"I was going to say ghost, but I think you convinced me to be a vampire. I mean, no aging, that's a plus."

" _And_ infinite time to read, write music and watch movies."

"Paint. Learn new things."

"Would be nice, right?" added Yoon. "Not being afraid of wasting time, because time would be the only thing we have plenty."

"Yeah," Mino sighed, lost in his thoughts. "But we would have to live by night and drink blood, though."

"Yeah," Yoon answered, absentmindedly, his fingers running in his hair at the exact same spot Mino's hand was seconds before. "Maybe that's not a fair price to pay."

"Maybe," Mino softly replied. "Would be nice, though. Having more time." He tilted his head to look at Yoon's profile on his lap. Yoon's eyes were half-closed, his eyelashes fluttering.

"Do you want to continue watching the movie?" Mino asked, passing his fingertips alongside Yoon's cheekbone.

Yoon opened his eyes, looked at Mino and smiled.

"Sorry, I was drifting in my head. Yeah, sure. Let's continue."

Mino stretched out a hand to click on the _play_ button, his upper body hovering over Yoon's face. At the sensation of Yoon's hot breath on his shirt, Mino shivered. It had been a while since they were this physical close. Not so long ago, Yoon's proximity wouldn't have been an issue as they spent all their time clutched on together in all situations, exchanging gentle touches at every moment. But now that work seemed to have drifted them slowly apart from each other, such intimacy felt a little out of place.

Not unwanted.

Just out of place. Like it belonged to the past versions of themselves.

The movie resumed, and, as Mino leaned back into the couch, Yoon moved up the back of his head from the cushion to rest against Mino's abs.

"I missed this," Yoon whispered, in between two lines of dialogue, his eyes glued to the TV. "You and I cuddled up together."

Mino's body temperature rose a few degrees. He moved one of his hands resting on the back of the couch to brush Yoon's hair, and, despite the emotions building up inside him, he tried to concentrate on the movie that was slowly but surely becoming more and more scary.

As the main character walked into a dark and deserted hospital hallway, Mino sensed all his muscles tense up from the stress. He knew this was leading to a jump scare and he didn't know if he could survive one. A putrefied zombie popped out in the screen, attacking the protagonist, and Mino almost leaped from his seat, letting out a scream, his heart racing like crazy. Yoon laughed, turning his head to lay on his back and took a look at scaredy-cat Mino in a low-angle shot. He patted his friend's chest gently, trying to repress a smirk. Mino's heart did beat pretty fast.

"It's alright. Everything is fine."

The motion of Yoon's hand felt more like a caress.

Mino whined.

"Let's stop, please, Seungyoon-ah. I won't survive this."

Yoon chuckled before extending a hand to click _pause._

But the minute he did, all the lights went out. The TV, the laptop, the ventilation, everything just stopped. Yoon and Mino both shrieked in the pitch-black silence of the apartment.

Yoon jolted back up in a sitting position, bumping his head hard onto Mino's face.

"Ouch!" gasped Mino, rubbing his face in the total darkness. "Be careful."

Yoon patted his own head while trying to find Mino's face to check if it was okay.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't find my phone. Do you have your phone? We need a light source."

Mino fumbled around him but couldn't get a hold on his phone.

"I don't know where it is. I was sure it was somewhere on the table... The generator should take over in seconds..."

His sentence was interrupted by a rattling noise and a great _BAAM!_ in the lobby. Yoon screamed, grabbing Mino's arm like his life depended on it.

"What was that?" he whispered.

"I... I don't know..." Mino whispered back.

Both of them whimpered, pulling each other closer on the couch, too scared to move, their heads turned to the lobby, their eyes searching the profound darkness. Yoon could feel Mino's heart racing hard against him, while his own heart beat loudly in his ears.

"Why isn't the generator coming on?" Yoon hissed between his teeth.

"I don't know," Mino almost cried. The rattling continued in the lobby.

"We have to do something, I have to find my phone. It must have fallen on the floor when we jumped."

Yoon bent forward to pat the floor around the couch, while Mino held on his waist, preventing him from falling.

"Got it!" Yoon murmured, as he opened the light on his phone, looking around.

Another big _BAM!_ resonated in the apartment. Yoon sprung on his feet, took the empty bottle of wine on the table and slowly walked to the lobby, closely followed by Mino, gripping on his hoodie.

They moved baby steps in the living room. Holding the bottle above his head, Yoon couldn't believe they were actually two grown-up adults scared off their mind from a blackout and some little noises. Mino was breathing hard in his neck, clinging to his clothes.

"Seungyoon-ah... If we die, I want you to know that I love you very much. I'm really happy our paths crossed seven years ago. You're my buddy and I really love you."

Yoon's body tensed as he stopped in his track, before entering the lobby. Tilting his head back without ever leaving the jet-black corridor from his sight, he answered in a breath.

"I love you too, Mino. And it's not true what I said on the radio. You're not just a work friend. You're much more than that. I'm sorry I said that."

Mino's hands slid on Yoon's stomach to hold him in a tight hug.

"I knew you didn't mean it. I don't hold it against you. I know you love me more than what you..."

"Mino!" Yoon cut him in the middle of his rambling. "Shhhh!"

The noises started again, only meters in front of them. Yoon took all his courage and spoke up.

"Who's there?" His voice was shaky, his hands clammy on the bottle.

And _BAM!_

As the lights finally went up, a big ball of orange fur jumped out of the entry closet and scattered in the shoes to hide itself in the kitchen.

"Oh!" Said Mino, letting go of Yoon's body and slowly falling down on his knees, holding his chest. "It's just Johnny..."

"...having fun in your mess..."

"I'm sorry..."

Yoon also dropped on the floor, his fingers removing their grasp from the bottle, letting it roll against the kitchen counter. He spread down on the floor, catching his breath.

"Don't do this to me again, Song Minho."

"What did I do?" Mino asked, offended. "I was as scared as you were."

"You held me so tight, I think your hands might be imprinted on my skin," exclaimed Yoon, venting his face with his hands. "Gosh, I'm hot. I need to take this off."

Mino jumped on his feet, suddenly extremely flustered at the sight of Yoon's smooth abs revealing beneath the hoodie he was fumbling to take off. It was certainly not the first time he'd seen Yoon's naked upper body. In fact, he was so used to it, it barely usually made a difference to him if Yoon wore a shirt or not, on stage or in the privacy of their apartments. But, maybe it was the adrenaline still rushing in his veins, maybe it was the new proximity after so long, but Mino needed to get Yoon a shirt, and quickly. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to do anything about the urgent need gnawing him from inside.

Confused as hell, Mino made his way to his room. Johnny brushed his legs as she entered the room, seemingly unaware of the horror movie scene she created in the lobby. Mino grabbed the first shirt he could find and turned around to find a half-naked Yoon at the entrance of the bedroom. His heart skipped a beat.

"I thought you'd want a shirt," he simply said, giving it to Yoon.

"Nah, I'm fine," Yoon answered, leaving the shirt on an empty chair, while Mino let himself fall back on his bed.

"I was never this scared in my life," Mino confessed, looking at the ceiling, a hand patting his chest, laughing.

Yoon chuckled, before lying on the bed next to Mino.

"Me neither."

They softly laughed. Yoon searched for Mino's hand and intertwined his fingers with his. The contact made Mino shiver a bit.

"There is something weird, right? Between us?" Yoon asked, looking at the ceiling too. "Like we got so used to work on our own. To live on our own. That it doesn't feel the same as before when we're this close together... Right?"

Mino hummed, lifting their tangled fingers in the air, just to admire the sight. His heart still pumped hard in his chest, but maybe not from the fright he experienced.

"Yeah, I felt that too."

He paused.

"Maybe we're just adults now. And it feels weird to cuddle like this..."

Mino paused again, hesitating to make the point that was hammering in his mind. _Or maybe we want more than just cuddles now_ , he thought. He knew that's what he'd want.

But before he could enunciate this very slippery thought, Yoon tugged on their hands still in the air and brought them to his lips. Mino's mind became really foggy all of a sudden, as he felt the soft skin pressing on his fingers.

A very familiar warmth coursed through his body, a feeling of thirst and yearning he never felt so strongly regarding Yoon before.

Or maybe he did.

Yeah, maybe he always did, somehow.

They always played around at their concerts and on shows while promoting, but it had been a while since something like that happened in their time spent together, just the two of them, off cameras.

The wind rattled against the window. The rain hammered the balcony outside. Yoon lifted himself on his elbow, leaning in closer to Mino's face. Mino's face flushed under Yoon's intense gaze.

_Click._

The lights went out again. But strangely enough, this time, none of them were scared of the dark, being too focused on their heavy breathing to think about monsters and horror movies. The thunder outside echoed with the sound of the storm boiling inside of them.

Yoon subrepticely slipped his left hand under Mino's shirt to rest on his stomach, before closing the gap between their lips. Mino eagerly responded to the kiss, sucking on Yoon's juicy bottom lip.

In the dark, everything tasted better, even Yoon's lips, as impossible at it may seem.

Yoon moaned, a raspy growl escaping his throat. That sound acted as a jolt of lightning, electrifying Mino's body as he rolled around to pin Yoon on the mattress under him. His breath was ragged.

Was this really happening?

Mino remembered all the moments these thoughts came to his mind in the last years, in the last hours. He plunged to kiss Yoon again, feeling the fire eating him up. 

"Should we really..."

Mino got lost in his sentence when Yoon's lips moved against his neck, sucking on his skin, his teeth leaving gentle bites down to his collarbone. His thoughts derailed.

"...Making out as vampires could be nice too."

Yoon laughed, and pushed Mino to let him fall at his side. Mino's hands fumbled in the dark, trying to grasp every inch of Yoon's body.

As Yoon tugged off his sweatpants in a swift motion, Mino felt his ass glide on the cold sheets of the bed, while a burning mouth took his hardening cock whole.

Mino's back arched from the wave of pleasure it gave him.

"For fuck's sake, Seungyoon."

His words drowned in his gasps, feeling Yoon's head bobbing up and down on his rod, making it hard for him to catch his breath.

When Yoon's hot lips let him go with a wet popping sound, Mino felt his cock slide against Yoon's throat. Yoon reached again for Mino's lips. 

"What should we call this?" Mino managed to say, as Yoon's nails scratched the skin of his back underneath his shirt.

Yoon chuckled and rubbed his cheek alongside Mino's jawline to reach his ear.

"Let's call this an upgrade on our friendship."

Mino hummed and moaned when Yoon's tongue played with his earlobe.

"We shouldn't be calling this _friendship_ then," Mino hushed.

His fingers gently guided back Yoon's lips to his.

"Because I'm pretty sure we're something else now..."


End file.
